


Corruption At Its Finest

by heeroluva



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Gaping, Autofellatio, Body Horror, Captivity, Chains, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Corruption, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Excessive Orgasms, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fel Magic, Fel-Tainted Khadgar, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Use, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Spoils of War, Stomach Bulge, Used as a Sex Toy, Wet & Messy, Wrecked Asshole, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Seeing his powers, the orcs capture Khadgar at the failed meeting with the Frostwolf clan and gift him to Gul'dan.





	Corruption At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me the chance to right this ridiculous iddy fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Khadgar awakes with a sputtering gasp as he finds himself suddenly drenched, jerking upright and cringing at the unexpected spike of pain from his throbbing head. Attempting to raise his hand to his head, Khadgar’s movement is halted with a rattle of chains. Movement to his left draws his attention, and he finds Garona looking more than a little worse for the wear sitting on the floor beside him. 

“Good you are finally awake. Gul’dan will return soon.” 

Head still fuzzy, Khadgar just blinks dumbly at her. “What happened?” But as he asks the memories of the fight, of the trap and being ambushed abruptly return to him and Khadgar glances around wildly, taking note of the strange hut that they appear to reside in. Before he can ask more, Garona’s attention focuses on the doorway, and she scrabbles to stand, moving away from him. 

Khadgar had thought Durotan imposing, but the figure that pushes aside the flap was something straight out of his worst nightmares, the Fel, the stink of evil that emanated from the orc so overwhelming that he would have scrambled back had he not been tethered in place. This could be no other than Gul’dan. 

Gul’dan’s eyes rest heavy—and dare Khadgar think—hungry on him for long moments before he turns his attention to Garona. The words he speaks are guttural and harsh, and Khadgar can’t suppress his shiver. 

When Gul’dan’s attention returns to Khadgar, clearly expecting, Khadgar glances at Garona. Her face is carefully blank, but her eyes… 

“Gul’dan finds your magic intriguing. Orcs have no such skill. For that he offers a choice: fuel the Fel or submit.” 

“Submit?” Khadgar echoes weakly as remembers Garona’s words: _Broken bones heal stronger; mine are very strong._ Gul’dan moves towards him, and with a shake of his head Khadgar says, “Wait, wa—” The rest is cut off as Gul’dan hand wraps around his throat and draws him up until his feet dangle off the ground. 

“Don’t hold your screams,” Garona warns before Gul’dan says something and another orc appears briefly to escort her out. 

Khadgar claws at the hand around his throat, but he might as well be a new born babe for all the good it does him. The light in those terrifying eyes seems to grow and see right to his core. Heart racing as Gul'dan's massive fingers squeeze harder, the world begins to darken around the edges and Khadgar can’t help the small sound of fear that escapes him as a tear slides down his face. If Khadgar had thought those eyes held hunger before, it was nothing like when Gul’dan sees that. Gul’dan leans down and licks at the trail the tear leaves, seeming to relish the salty taste. 

Finding himself dropped unceremoniously to his feet, Khadgar stumbles and gasps, barely catching himself from steadying himself on the looming form of Gul’dan. Gul’dan has no such aversion to touch, and none too gently shreds Khadgar’s robes until he’s left only in boots and pants. The pants offer him no more protection that the robes, and he can’t help but try to shield his sudden nakedness as he stands before Gul’dan in nothing but scraps of cloth and boots. 

There is no choice, Khadgar realizes. Gul’dan wants him and Gul’dan will have him. 

The sound Gul’dan makes might be a laugh. Unfastening his own robe, it slides agonizingly slow off Gul’dan’s body, every inch of skin that’s revealed causing Khadgar’s heart to race impossibly faster. Khadgar can’t help but watch entrapt as Gul’dan reaches for his loincloth. The bulge that it covers might have been impressive in another situation, but the towering green cock that rises unbelievably long and thick, certainly large enough to put a horse to shame, when the cloth falls away does nothing but spur his terror to a higher level. 

Khadgar shakes his head in denial. Surely that would kill him. It might be suicide, but Khadgar doesn’t think as the words leave his mouth and his hands raise. Shackled together as his wrists are, the magic that appear at his fingertips is barely more than sparks. 

The noise Gul’dan makes again Khadgar is certain is a laugh at the pathetic display. Decidedly unimpressed, Gul’dan grabs him and Khadgar suddenly finds himself tossed unceremoniously onto the pile of furs on the side of the room. Trying to scramble away, Khadgar doesn’t get far before he’s yanked down and rolled onto his back, the chain on his wrists attached to a conveniently placed hook that forces his arms to stretch so far above his head that his shoulders ache from the strain. 

Gul’dan presses between Khadgar’s thighs, spreading them so wide they burn before he forces Khadgar to contort further. Back straining as his knees are pushed towards his ears, Khadgar can’t help but grit his teeth as a hiss of pain escapes him. Grabbing another set of cuffs, Gul’dan quickly shackles Khadgar’s still booted feet to his wrists where they rest above his head. 

Kirin Tor training might have included lessons on the physical flexibility as required by some spells, but bent as he is Khadgar fears his spine will snap. The position is painful and humiliating, Khadgar’s defenseless asshole exposed for anything Gul’dan might like to do with it, his own limp cock and testicles dangling above his face. As Gul’dan reaches to the side and pulls out a large vial and spreads the clearly slick substance on his fingers, Khadgar fells momentary hope that this won’t be all bad. 

Wasting no time, Gul’dan presses a slick finger into Khadgar’s unprotected asshole and that hope vanishes. The sudden stretch and pain, the single finger larger than many men’s cocks, brings tears to Khadgar’s eyes and a cry from his throat. Gul’dan doesn’t pause in his ministrations, and if anything speeds up, fucking one finger quickly in and out of him, each movement accompanied by an obscene, wet squelching sound before Gul’dan presses a second one into Khadgar with barely a pause. 

A scream is pulled from Khadgar as his body jerks, his eyes going blurry as they’re rapidly filled with tears as he fights ineffectively against his bindings. He knows without a doubt that he will not survive this. Surely he will tear and bleed out. A third finger is forced into him, and Khadgar goes limp as he whimpers, tears leaking from his eyes. The fingers twist and scissor, stretching him in ways he is certainly not meant to be stretched before curling as though searching. 

Khadgar’s body jerks suddenly at the unexpected sensation, and Gul’dan’s fingers barely have to move to press again, massaging a place inside him that makes Khadgar’s stomach warm and toes curl. To his greatest humiliation, despite the pain and fear, as the seconds tick by and Gul’dan ruthlessly continues his assault on that spot inside of him Khadgar’s cock slowly fills with blood and thickens between his legs with each rapid beat of his heart. 

Gul’dan’s free hand curls in what certainly has to be mockery around Khadgar’s cock and balls, dwarfing them with its massive size, and Khadgar’s insides go cold with fear that he will be crushed. Gul’dan laughs and says a phrase again that Khadgar is beginning to realize seems to refer to him: “ _Nakazz kurv_ ”. 

“Why are you doing this?” Khadgar beseeches, but he receives no reply, not that he expected one, already knowing Gul’dan’s answer: Because he could. 

As Gul’dan’s fingers pull out, the unexpected rush of cool air inside of him, across his heated flesh causes Khadgar to flinch and shiver. Gul’dan pushes down on the back of Khadgar’s knees, forcing his body to fold even further, the muscles of his back, shoulders, and neck aching with strain of the abuse. A pained sound escapes him, and his chest heaves as he struggles to draw a deep breath, the position causing his lungs to compress. Gul’dan isn’t satisfied until Khadgar’s own cock brushes against his lip, a feat that Khadgar would have previously thought impossible. 

But what draws Khadgar’s attention most is the fact that he can see his own asshole so lewdly displayed. The rim is red and slightly puffy from the abuse, and he watches embarrassed as it clenches closed then slowly pulses open as his ill-treated muscles struggled to return their previous form, unused to such a strain. 

Gul’dan slides forward until his thighs are pressed against Khadgar’s upturned back, giving him no respite from the position. Palming the globes of Khadgar’s ass, Gul’dan slides his huge thumbs into the still twitching hole, one thumbnail scrapping over that spot inside Khadgar that makes heat pool low and heavy and unwanted in his groin. Gul’dan pauses for a long moment as though waiting. For what Khadgar doesn’t know, but the growing sense of trepidation causes Khadgar to break out into a sweat, and a full body shiver makes the chains rattle. 

Grinning savagely, Gul’dan pulls at the muscle, spreading Khadgar’s asshole to new widths, forcing it to gape obscenely. 

Khadgar’s lungs seize, the scream trapped in his chest as his body jerks and trembles at the pain, certain that his flesh with split open at any moment. He’s seeing his body in a way he’s certain was never intended, the bright red interior of his insides a stark contrast to the green of Gul’dan’s skin and the abused rim of his hole that have gone nearly white in their strain. The only saving grace of the situation is that Khadgar sees no blood. 

Reaching to grab the vial again, Gul’dan upended most of its contents into Khadgar’s wide spread hole, the coolness of the liquid causing Khadgar to shiver. The remainder of it, Gul’dan spreads along the length of his massive cock. 

Eyes going wider with each sweep of Gul’dan’s hands over its length, Khadgar can’t help but shake his head wildly in denial as he yanks uselessly at his binding. When it had been out of sight and even pressed up against his back, Khadgar had been able to ignore the monster cock, but now as Gul’dan casually drapes the slick length over Khadgar’s bound body as though offering it up for Khadgar’s perusal, his mind trained from childhood to be able to solve complex problems can’t even begin to comprehend the difference in their sizes. His training with the Kirin Tor had not prepared him for this. 

To say that Gul’dan’s cock dwarves Khadgar’s own was like saying that the ocean was merely a puddle. Maybe it is just because of Khadgar’s up-close and personal vantage point with Gul’dan’s massive cockhead leaking thick strands of precum against his face that make it seem like the cock surely has to be bigger round and longer than his thigh. 

Gul’dan rubs the last of the oil over his length, one hand guiding the head to rest against the still gaping hole that was once Khadgar’s tightly furled anus. 

As Gul’dan begins to press forward at the clearly still too small hole, any pride that Khadgar might have had leaves him as he begs, “Please, no. Don’t do this. It’ll never fit. I’ll do anythi—” Khadgar breaks off with a scream as, clearly tired of the sounds he is making, Gul’dan drives his cock deep into Khadgar’s defenseless body, the sound muffled as his own cock falls into his mouth. Khadgar tries to turn his head away, but Gul’dan pulls out, and Khadgar fears his insides will follow, so tightly wrapped around Gul’dan’s cock as they are. 

When Gul’dan thrusts back in, Khadgar’s contorted body is forced to bend further at the strength of it and causes his cock to press deeper into his mouth, causing him to cough and gag as it hits the back of his throat. 

The pain is intense, a stretch and burn, a throbbing ache of being stuff more full than Khadgar had ever thought possible, a situation unlike anything Khadgar has ever experienced before, but it’s not the overwhelming agony that he expected. The second thrust brings a pause as Gul’dan finds his cock momentarily blocked by another muscle. A third thrust drives past the ineffective barrier, the last defense of Khadgar’s body parting to let Gul’dan in and causes Khadgar’s eyes to roll back in his head as he struggles to get enough air as he swears he can feel his organs rearranging themselves around the massive column of flesh forcing itself into previously untouched depths. 

Each thrust of Gul’dan’s hips seems to drill his cock fractionally deeper and pulls muffled exclamations from Khadgar’s throat. Worst of all, under the crashing tide of pain that each of Gul’dans thrusts creates was a rising well of shameful pleasure. Despite how Khadgar futilely attempts to squirm away from it, each movement of Gul’dan’s cock drags over that place inside him, the constant inescapable pressure causing his cock to harden further in his mouth and leak a river of precum that he’s forced to swallow lest he choke. 

Khadgar’s brain can’t process what he’s feeling—the pleasure and pain ramping each other to higher and higher levels, and to his growing shame sensations way beyond anything his own explorations had ever created— or what he’s seeing—the way his cock is pressed so deep into his mouth that his balls pressed against his nose, the scent of himself overpowering, the way his once tight asshole now spreads unimaginably wide to accept Gul’dan’s massive length. His eyes fall shut in an attempt to block out some of the unavoidable evidence of his depravity. 

“ _Nakazz kurv_ ,” Gul’dan says again, a strange inflection to it that Khadgar doesn’t understand, and drives into him so hard that Khadgar fears his hips will shatter and his spine will snap from the strain. Khadgar cries out, his eyes flying open as Gul’dan’s fingers clench in his hair and wrench his head back, forcing Khadgar to meet his eyes. 

Staring into those swirling green eyes, Khadgar can’t help but feel like he’s falling or maybe he’s floating. Either way, it feels like he’s losing a piece of himself. Khadgar isn’t sure what Gul’dan reads on his face, wet with a mixture of his tears, saliva, and precum, both his own and Gul’dan’s, but it must please him because his lips curve into a horrible smile around his tusks. 

As Gul’dan’s thrusts speed up, Khadgar struggles to breathe through his nose and constricted lungs. He gags nearly constantly around his cock, throat constricting around the head of his cock in an unintentional massage as tears flow freely from his eyes. Khadgar can feel his orgasm rising, his guts tightening and balls drawing up with each movement of Gul’dan’s hips. Worst is the fact that Khadgar wants it, his lips tightening around his shaft as he truly sucks on his own cock, unable to pretend any longer that it’s only because Gul’dan forced him into this position as Khadgar chases the unbelievable pleasure. 

Another hard thrust somehow sends Gul’dan marginally deeper into Khadgar’s already overfull body, and Khadgar’s body convulses, his scream muffled by his own cock, the vibrations making his eyes roll back in his head as his balls contract and his orgasm rips through him. He sobs and gags and sputters around his throbbing cock as his mouth is filled to overflowing as his world goes white, his brain overloading from the deluge of sensory data, the overwhelming flood of ecstasy underlain with pain. 

Letting out a deep moan and not pausing in his movements as Khadgar’s body attempts to strangle Gul’dan’s pistoning cock, Gul’dan pulls Khadgar’s cock from his mouth and watches as the last few streaks of his orgasm paint Khadgar’s already messy face. Wiping a finger through the fluid, Gul’dan shoves it into Khadgar’s panting, open mouth. 

As Khadgar attempts to turn his head away, Gul’dan shoves his finger down Khadgar’s throat, reaching deeper than Khadgar’s own cock had gone and causing him to choke and gag on it as his bruised and abused throat protests the treatment. When Gul’dan’s finger finally pulls out, Khadgar attempts to turn his head away again as he sputters around it, drawing in a wheezing gasp as he tried to fill his burning lungs. 

Unimpressed, Gul’dan shoves his finger in again, and Khadgar’s body protests the intrusion, his muscles convulsing as Gul’dan keeps it there until Khadgar’s world starts to go dark at the edges. When Gul’dan finally pulls out enough to let Khadgar breathe, he wraps his lips around the digits and sucks at it messily. 

Gul’dan seems pleased, and says something, but Khadgar can only catch, “ _Nakazz kurv_.” 

When Gul’dan wipes another finger through the fluid on Khadgar’s face, his lips and jaw are stretched painfully wide, but Khadgar can’t help but suck at them to search out the remnants of cum. Khadgar had never tasted his own release before today, but to his shame a part of him desperately wants more. 

When Gul’dan’s fingers slide from his mouth, Khadgar hatee the sudden surge of disappointment he feels. Reaching up, Gul’dan unhooks the shackles on Khadgar’s ankles, forcing his back to straighten and rest on Gul’dan’s bent thighs. The change in position shoots a bolt of agony through Khadgar’s abused muscles, but that is overshadowed by the sudden ability to draw a deep breath again, but even more so by the massive bulge that clearly runs nearly the length of his abdomen. 

Gul’dan seems fascinated by it as well if the way that his hands press against it and the grunt of pleasure he gives is any indication. Khadgar whimpers at the pressure, the sound turning into a cry, more tears leaking from the corners of his eyes again as Gul’dan uses Khadgar’s thighs as handles to slide him up and down Gul’dan’s cock. 

From his reclined position, Khadgar is forced to watch the way that his stomach swells and then flattens, swells and then flattens again and again with each suddenly slow drag of Gul’dan’s cock from his body, Gul’dan deciding to savor the view. He wants to look away, but at the same time Khadgar is fascinated. Surely this shouldn’t be possible. Bodies aren’t meant to stretch like this, yet here in front of him, _inside_ of him, Khadgar has irrefutable evidence that it _is_ possible. 

The oil, there must be something in the oil. A dizzyingly quick movement sets Khadgar’s world spinning as he finds himself righted and sitting astride Gul’dan thick thighs, his hands unexpectedly free. Khadgar barely has a chance to utter a syllable for his spell before four things happen in rapid succession. 

Gul’dan grips Khadgar’s thighs, yanking him downward as he uses his much greater strength to drive his hips upward at the same time, shoving the remaining length of his cock into Khadgar’s impossibly stretched body, Khadgar’s ass resting on the swell of Gul’dan’s balls. The spell that was barely taking shape flickers and dies as the air is forced from Khadgar’s lungs as they suddenly find themselves compressed from the inside. On the next breath that he is able to draw, Khadgar shouts as a second orgasm shatters him, his limp cock jerking as cum flows from it, his whole body shivering from overstimulation. 

Through it all, Gul’dan continues to fuck Khadgar up and down the length of his cock as little more than a living cocksleeve, enjoying the contractions of Khadgar’s body around him. Muscles burning, dripping with sweat, and head lolling wildly, tears flow freely from Khadgar’s eyes as each thrust of Gul’dan’s cock drags his orgasm out even longer. Khadgar moans continuously as the pleasure peaks again and again, his body trembling and jerking until it becomes too much, and he sobs and begs, “Please no more.” 

Gul’dan is heedless of Khadgar’s words, chasing his own pleasure. With one finally powerful thrust, Gul’dan sinks as deeply as he can and lets out a snarl. Beneath his ass Khadgar can feel Gul’dan’s massive balls contracting, and resting trembling fingers on his overstuffed stomach, Khadgar groans when he feels his stomach begin to expand more from the sheer volume of seed being pumped into him. 

The sudden warmth that radiates from beneath Khadgar’s hands is just shy of painful. Looking down the green glow beneath the skin of his abdomen—Fel, Khadgar abruptly realizes—sends him into a panic. “No, no, no, no, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Khadgar moans as he attempts to scramble away, but he might as well be fighting a stone wall for all the good it does him. 

With one hand Gul’dan easily captures Khadgar’s flailing fists and shoves them behind his back, Gul’dan’s hips still rolling as he chases his own pleasure. Khadgar can feel the tendrils of Fel magic spreading through them, latching onto his core. When Gul’dan’s free hand drops to Khadgar’s soft hard cock, Khadgar can’t help but whimper and beg. 

“Please.” Khadgar isn’t sure that he’s pleading for, but the scrape of Gul’dan’s nail is a good start, the sharp edge of pleasure and pain enough to push Khadgar over into another impossible orgasm. 

Khadgar moans, his body shaking with pleasure as he falls apart, and unbeknownst to him his eyes flow green and Gul’dan laughs. 

Khadgar loses some time after that but is pulled back into his head when he finds his body being spun on Gul’dan’s cock like a top, his gripping flesh threatening to go with it before his body relaxes before finding his back pressed to Gul’dan’s chest. Gul’dan re-shackles Khadgar’s hands and, looping the chain behind his neck, climbs to his feet. 

Crying out as Gul’dan stands, Khadgar finds himself literally suspended on Gul’dan’s cock, his weight seeming to force it even deeper as Khadgar’s feet dangle uselessly over a foot off the ground. Gul’dan’s hand caress the still foul glowing bulge of Khadgar’s abdomen, and when Gul’dan presses again it, Khadgar’s head rolls wildly against Gul’dan’s chest as he shakes controllably. 

The first step that Gul’dan takes is jarring. The second is even more so, but it’s clearly not good enough for Gul’dan because he hooks his hands under Khadgar’s knees, raising him up in time with his steps. By the time they pass through the flap that acts as the door to the hut, Gul’dan literally had Khadgar bouncing on his cock. Khadgar’s still soft cock and balls flop up on down almost painful with each movement. 

After so long in the dimly lit hut, the bright light of the sun stun Khadgar’s eyes, and he wishes he could shield his eyes. More so, he wishes he could shield his body as the loud slap of flesh against flesh and the wet squelching sound of Gul’dan’s massive pole pounding into his sloppy hole draws the attention of nearby orcs. Khadgar can feel the weight of their hungry stares, notes the way that some will stick their head into nearby huts to gain the attention of their counterparts and point out the spectacle that is Khadgar. 

By the time they reach the center of the encampment, Khadgar is certain that they have the attention of nearly every orc there. Despite the humiliation, despite the laughing and jeering, Khadgar can feel his own cock growing hard again, his balls feeling strangely heavy. 

Gul’dan speaks and the crowd quiets. 

“ _Nakazz kurv_.” Khadgar hears said again and again, though what else is said Khadgar is uncertain. 

Whatever Gul’dan is saying seems to cause the loincloths that weren’t already straining at the show to rise as the crowd begins to chant “ _Nakazz kurv_.” 

When Gul’dan speaks again another word Khadgar knows, “Garona,” has him go pale as he shakes his head in denial, not wanting her to see him like this, so clearly stuffed full and used by Gul’dan, Khadgar’s face still a sticky mess, his body covered in bruises, and to his greatest shame, his cock rising hard between his legs despite the entire indignity of the situation. 

Khadgar’s horror grows as she’s led through the crowd to stand by their side. 

Garona does not look away, her eyes taking in his bound form before her eyes lock with his. 

A small sense of relief fills Khadgar at the lack of pity there. 

Gul’dan speaks, and Garona translates for him. 

“You have pleased Gul’dan. He calls you, _nakazz kurv_. It means little whore.” 

Khadgar flinched at that. 

“You have served him...” Garona’s eyes drop to his swollen stomach, “…and the Fel well. He now gifts you to his champions who may share you with whoever they wish.” 

_No_ , Khadgar denies with a wild shake of his head. “Please Garona, you’ve got to help me,” Khadgar begs. 

Garona’s eyes go sad before Gul’dan says something, and she is led away. “Be strong,” she says over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. 

When Gul’dan lifts Khadgar off his cock and drops him unceremoniously onto the ground, Khadgar barely catches himself from eating dirt as he sprawls on his hands and knees. Like a cork withdrawn from an upside down bottle, Gul’dan’s cum flows freely from Khadgar’s gaping asshole. The muscle is so stretched that it doesn’t even attempt to close, and Khadgar shivers in disgust as he feels the thick mess of it slide down his balls to puddle on the ground. Despite the revulsion, Khadgar can’t help but feel unbelievably empty. 

The crowd splits and a large Fel tainted orc steps forward, loosening the fastenings of his loincloth as he goes. Khadgar had thought that Gul’dan’s cock had been massive, but this one is even more so. Khadgar can do nothing but scream as the orc forces himself into Khadgar’s gaping body, making room when there clearly was none. Another orc steps forward, cutting off the sound when he shoves his too large cock into Khadgar’s unexpecting mouth. 

Khadgar chokes and convulses, bound hands pushing uselessly at the thighs of the orc before him as he sinks deeper down Khadgar’s esophagus. A massive hands wraps around the huge bulge of Khadgar’s throat, his body somehow stretching unnaturally to accept the intrusion. Khadgar is raised off the ground, his arms and legs hanging down as both orcs somehow manage to fit more of themselves into Khadgar’s overfilled body. 

This must be what a pig feels like, spit-roasted over a fire, a part of Khadgar muses hysterically as his chest burns with the need to breathe. Both orcs somehow manage to sheath themselves balls-deep in Khadgar’s body, and Khadgar comes untouched, his cock spurting onto the ground beneath him, a strange sense of contentment settling over him as his balls unload. 

Seeing this, the orcs closest jeer and chant, “ _Nakazz kurv_.” 

Just as Khadgar is certain that he will pass out from lack of air, the cocks within him begin to pull out, but before the cock down his throat pulls out far enough for him to take in air, Khadgar’s sides ache and he finds himself breathing without breath. No, not without breath, he realizes with horror as he raises his hand to his side to find strange slits there, almost like gills on a fish. Khadgar can feel it, the Fel. Somehow he’d almost forgotten about it. 

There is a murmur around Khadgar; the two orcs within him pause to examine what had happened, not seeing the spread of green veins across his prone form. Finding no need to worry, both orcs begin to fuck Khadgar in earnest and Khadgar can do nothing but moan as he floats in a sea of sensation as both orcs chase their pleasure with Khadgar’s body. When they both come in his body, Khadgar feels his stomach swell uncomfortably tight and his balls seem to bloat as his own orgasm is triggered again. 

Khadgar finds himself passed from orc to orc; most shove a cock into one of his holes, but at times a cunt is pressed to his face and he’s forced to lick. Some women attempt to ride his cock but laugh at his lack of size. Other women shove their fist into his sloppy asshole. Mostly Khadgar floats in some half aware place, where the tide of pleasure peaks and ebbs. It’s only when two cocks try to force themselves into his dripping hole that Khadgar comes back to himself and tries to fight. The shackles on his wrists had long since disappeared, his mouth and hands forming the correct words and symbols, but for the first time since he began his training with the Kirin Tor as a child, his magic does not come to him. 

Khadgar cries as the cocks force their way into him, the impossible once again proven to be possible today. It’s not the pain that makes him cry, or at least not only. The pleasure that has become his constant companion dulls even this. No, Khadgar cries as his hope leaves him, knowing that without his magic, he has nothing. 

Later after the orcs have had their fill of Khadgar, when there isn’t a part of him that doesn’t ache from abuse, from overuse and overstimulation, when there isn’t a part of him that’s not covered in or leaking cum, Khadgar finds himself dropped at Gul’dan’s feet. Tentatively Khadgar reaches behind himself, shivering as his fingers explore his ruined hole, the flesh swollen and hot to the touch. Khadgar isn’t sure it will ever recover. His lips feel much the same, the corners split and painful. 

Next Khadgar’s fingers raise to probe at his unnaturally distended stomach, and his cock twitches as it releases another load. As he shakes with pleasure, one hand petting his stomach, his other hand drops to massage his swollen balls forcing more cum from his cock. Raising his cum coated hand to his mouth, Khadgar pays no attention to the spread of greens veins beneath his skin as he absently licks it clean but still craves more. Turning his attention to Gul’dan, Khadgar takes as much of Gul’dan’s length into his mouth as he can. Khadgar barely manages half, lacking the strength of the orcs to drive it past his body’s defense. 

Reaching down, Khadgar cradles Gul’dan’s massive balls, trying his best to make him come. Khadgar isn’t sure how long it takes, but surely it must be ages before Gul’dan finally comes down his throat. He struggles to pull off, wanting to taste it. When the flavor of it hits his tongue, Khadgar’s own orgasm is pulled from his body, and he’s lost to it. 

After Gul’dan’s limp cock slips from Khadgar’s bruised lips, Khadgar lets out a satisfied sigh and rests his head on Gul’dan’s massive thigh. 

Gul’dan fists his hand in Khadgar’s hair and jerks his head back painfully, forcing Khadgar to look at him. Maybe Khadgar is just too far gone, but it’s almost like the smile that Gul’dan gives Khadgar is one of pride, the tone of this voice almost affectionate as he say, “ _Nakazz kurv_.” 

There is no mirror available to show Khadgar that his eyes glow as green as Gul’dan’s own. 

When Gul’dan guides Khadgar’s mouth to his soft cock, Khadgar swallows it down, the length more manageable in this state. He doesn’t quite understanding what Gul’dan is doing when he holds Khadgar’s head in place, fingers weaving through his matted hair like he’s caressing some sort of pet. 

A pet, that’s what he is Khadgar realizes. It doesn’t bring the sense of panic that it should. Instead he relaxes into the touch, Gul’dan soft cock a comforting weight in his throat as Khadgar slowly drifts into a sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
